The Frocking Find in the Flowers!/Transcript
This is the transcript The Frocking Find in the Flowers! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Frocking Find in the Flowers! Narrator: - - - - - Serena's Pokedex: Eevee the Evolution Pokemon. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - (Later that night, we see Eevee sees the flower and place it on it's head. Next we go to everyone are sleeping in their tents, then we see Serena is not sleeping as she starts to think about Eevee dancing as she gets out of her sleeping bag and walks out of the tent, then Braixen and Pancham woke up and follows her) Biyomon: Sora... wake up. Sora Takenouchi: What's wrong, Biyomon? Biyomon: It's Serena. (Sora looks at Serena as she gets out of her sleeping bag and walks to her) Sora Takenouchi: Hey, What are you doing out of bed? Serena: Just watching an Eevee trying to do her best. (Mimi, Yolei, Rika wearing their pajamas and their Digimon arrived) Rika Nonaka: Hey, what's going on here? - - (The girls sees Eevee dancing) Yolei Inoue: Wow! Eevee loves to dance. Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Yeah! Her dance is grace and beauty. - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Eevee! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - Yolei Inoue: Hawkmon! Hawkmon: Righto! (Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon.) - Bloom: Let's help Serena! Winx Enchantinx! (Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Musa,and Aisha transform into Enchantinx form.) - - - - - - - - - - Kari Kamiya (Season 2): You ready Yolei! Yolei Inoue: Ready Kari! (Aquilamon Gatomon(Season 2) Dna Digivolve to.... Silphymon) Serena: Wow Aquilamon and Gatomon became one Digimon. Ash Ketchum: Wow that's so amazing. Tai Kamiya: Yeah I'll say! Matt Ishia: Cool! Bonnie: Wowie wow wow! Musa: Whoa! Flora: They're beautiful! Stella: Amazing! Vulk: This is awesome! Clemont: Who's that Digimon? Izzy Izumi: This is Silphymon an ultimate level Digimon. She can glide with both wings on her arms and she gain speed and power to combine of Aquilamon and Gatomon. Her greatest attack is called Static Force can defeat her ememies. Clemont: She has Gatomon's grace. Henry Wong: And Aquilamon's strength. Ash Ketchum: Looks like Team Rocket and the villians they're in big trouble now. Ken Ichijougi: I agreed with Ash. Jessie: I don't a look of this. - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Silphymon: Static Force! Inuyasha: Wind Scar! (Pikachu, Silphymon and Inuyasha launches their attacks and send the villains flying) - - - - - Team Rocket and the villians: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Yolei Inoue: And stay out! Bonnie: Can't you take a hint? Ed: Don't even think about it, think about it! Double-D: Please, Ed, no more rhymes. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Serena: Ta-da I caught an Eevee. - - - - - - Narrator: Serena caught a new Pokemon Eevee has join our heroes. On top of that Aquilamon and Gatomon dna digivolve into Silphymon. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts